Conventional packaging assemblies, such as corrugated boxes, plastic bags and boxes, backer boards, etc, typically enclose or protect the item being packaged for storage, transport and/or point of purchase display. In addition to the basic function of providing protection and convenient shipping and product handling assemblies for products, designers of toy packaging expend great effort on making the packaging for toy products colorful, interesting, eye-catching, informative, and entertaining. There is a need for a unique packaging assembly for packaging a reconfigurable item that permits reconfiguration of the item while the item remains coupled to the packaging assembly.